Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by Alpha Centauri
Summary: When lost in the Digital World, who would you have by your side? The one that knows something is wrong or the one that can do something about it?
1. Ch1: The Truest

**A.C.:** A little something I wrote in school. Definitely AU but I'm not going to explain the 'how's and 'why's of it just yet as I believe the later chapters will write out the timeline of their accord.

I have entirely too much time on my hands.

Watch out for grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **Nahh, I don't own Digimon.

* * *

-

* * *

**-**

"_They say that the smallest will destroy me."_

**-**

"_TK!"_

"_I'm sorry Matt! But I have to stay!"_

"_TK!!"_

"_Matt stop! You're going to fall!"_

**-**

"_Matt?"_

"_How... I... I thought... TK..."_

**-**

"_What are you going to do now TK?"_

"_I don't know..."_

**-**

"_Takeru?"_

**-**

He sees the light at the end of the tunnel and breaks out into a run.

He exits the cavernous halls with the air blasting past him with a roar.

He is scared but tries hard not to cry.

His fingers are torn and bleeding. But the incisive cuts reveal a more terrifying experience than tumbling into thorns.

Inevitably, a tear falls like a shooting star past his dirty cheeks. The sky his clear tonight; he sees the water-logged stars and the makings of gray waves forming across the dark horizon.

**-x-**

He wakes up and immediately makes a beeline for the toilet. He retches loudly into it, loud enough that his brother sleepily enters the bathroom. The elder rubs soothing circles into the younger's back as violent heaving ripples through thin body beneath his fingers. Finally finished, he begins to shake in exhaustion as his father groggily asks if they're alright.

He doesn't know why this is happening, doesn't know why he sees the little boy running for his life.

He looks up and catches the image of his reflection in the mirror.

He imagines that the boy might look like his reflection when he grows up. His reflection is pinched, pained; spit and foam dripping down his lips.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall..." His brother looks worried.

"Takeru."

Takeru gives his brother a shaky smile.

"Who is the truest of them all?"

**-x-**

He does not look forward to his first day of school.

Their mother is back in Paris typing up one article after another.

They followed their father to Odaiba on his current project at the news station.

The Odaiba they live in is different from the home they had once known. Things change after eight years –their father said- but it seems unreal. He feels floaty –his mind faithfully supplies- like as if there is a mass of transparent bubbles settled on top of his head.

His brother is hiding something but he doesn't push it. His brother followed because it was winter break and to promote his band in Japan. Takeru followed because, because, because... he doesn't know why.

He does not look forward to going to school at all.

The last of buttered toast disappears into his father's mouth.

It's time to go

**-x-**

He follows the trail of students headed towards the same direction.

His father's too busy to take him and his brother had other things to do. Yamato only had time to see him off at the cross section 100 meters away from the school before waving good bye.

People whisper around him, about him, and he wonders if others know that he knows what they're saying. His Japanese is rusty and at best serviceable. But he does pick up words like '_blonde_' and '_new_'. He ducks his head when a group of girls go by chattering amongst themselves.

The morning sun sets a blaze across the glass windows.

He remembers something big and green.

He shakes his head and nearly gets hit by a soccer ball.

His quick reflex saves him as he throws his hands up to catch the black-and-white soccer ball from colliding with his head.

A familiar looking brunette jogs up to him apologizing.

The light reflects off of the goggles around the boy's forehead and he remembers something fiery and strong.

He shakes his head again.

The other boy frowns at him.

It's quiet.

Slightly embarrassed, Takeru excuses himself and goes into the school building looking for the main office.

His bright-as-daisy-yellow hair could easily be explained as hair dye –many students attending have already dyed their hair in a similar way- but blue eyes?

He feels sick as his stomach churns.

He faithfully follows the broad arrows with 'office' written in block print.

His appearance elicits yet more murmurs within the crowd of students.

He hastily closes the door behind his back breathing out in relief.

Slightly doe-eyed at the chaos ensuing in the office, he watches the teachers –some, he noted with mild amusement, were shorter than him- when a plump-faced woman comes up to him and says something in rapid Japanese.

His confusion must have shown upon his face for the teacher repeats slower this time,

"Are you the new student?"

Takeru nods relieved.

The woman briskly bids him to follow –later he finds that this was the vice principal of the school- and introduces him to a woman perhaps in her mid 40s. The woman smiles –her ponytail bobs slightly as she shifts her head- and introduces herself as 'Sato Naoko' and claps him on his shoulders.

Takeru frowns at the casual contact but she never notices as she turns and gathers up various files and folders scattered across her desk. She grabs him by his wrist and begins half-pulling, half-dragging him out the door as if he were incapable of following by himself.

The halls are empty now but voices of children spill through the windows as the first lesson of the day begins. Here and there, few tardy students dart up and down the stairs earning hearty shouts from the meek looking woman beside him.

As he enters his classroom, he can't help but feel a sense of doom as if he were on a train set for a crash into the back of a mountain.

He realizes that he is...

Afraid

* * *

-

* * *

**A.C.:** Constructive criticism is welcome. Reviews make me update faster :P 


	2. Ch2: The Brightest

**A.C.:** Isn't there a law that says 'thou shalt not abolish PE?' I think there should be one

Watch out for grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Nahh, I don't own Digimon.

* * *

-

-

* * *

"_TK, I found some food... TK?"_

"_Look Patamon!"_

_The little digimon drops its burdens and flies deeper into the cave, afraid that something might have happened to his chosen. But the boy isn't alarmed and the digimon relaxes as he perch next to the blonde boy stroking something round and heavy. _

_Patamon sniffs the metallic egg dubiously, twisting his neck as far as his non-existent neck allows, looking at the boy._

"_A digi-egg? In here?" _

_The boy smiles and the digimon suddenly feel giddy for no reason._

"_There was another one over there but I think it's stuck. I don't think it's a digi-egg at all."_

_The curious rookie pokes at the not-egg with his tiny black paws. _

_TK was right. _

_It is not an egg. It looks like a statuette of some kind bound to the floor. The symbol on the front looks familiar but Patamon cannot remember for it seemed as though it had been eons since they were all together._

_The feeling passes and Patamon shrugs to sit on TK's head. _

_He looks at the golden egg, sees another symbol there different from the one on the not-egg. Patamon realizes this is not an egg either. No egg would ever possess a pair of ears on top._

"_What do you think will hatch out of it?"_

"_We'll just have to wait and see. Come on TK, we haven't eaten in a whooole day!"_

**-x-**

The dragon shifts and pulses beneath the waters.

The waves roll above him, crashing down with foam.

It drives him further and further down.

He sees the mutated shades coming his way and he changes course.

There's no need to fight today, or talk, or do anything.

He would like to prefer to keep his form longer.

He likes the intelligence that comes along with the power; the knowledge impressing his goals firmly into his mind.

So he floats waiting.

He will wait until a despairing soul reopens the gate into the Dark Ocean.

**-x-**

A crowd of students greet them as they go in.

His teacher quiets them down by rapping the chalkboard with a 30 centimeter ruler.

Takeru winces at the harsh noise.

There are few giggles every now and then but all eyes are now focused towards the front.

Sato Naoko clears her throat,

"Alright students, this is Ishida Takeru from _Paris_." Takeru nods to this absentmindedly as she resumes. "He's going to be studying with us for six months while his father finishes up his work here isn't that exciting?" she adds, "Be nice to him alright?"

There are few 'hi's and 'hello's from all across the room. Occasionally there is a 'bonjour' but the pronunciation is butchered and all wrong.

"_Ooh Paris"_

"_I want to go there!"_

There is a boy, Takeru recognizes him easily as the brunette from the field, who yells out,

"Introduce yourself in French!"

The teacher berates him for being so loud.

Takeru has never been more confused in his life.

**-x-**

He's seated next to an energetic boy –'_Yukimura Shiro_, pleased to make your aquintence'- and is immediately surrounded on all sides by the student body.

He is bombarded with questions and he tries to answer them all, using his sadly lacking vocabulary to draw out his life in France.

The girl to the left of him, Yagami Hikari, asks if he's in anyway related to one Ishida Yamato.

Takeru reluctantly says 'yes' though he knows where this was probably going to end up.

As the crowd around him breaks out into synchronized gasps, the first bell rings and they all reluctantly go back to their seats.

**-x-**

It seemed that the class had done little more than to inform the teacher that Takeru was from Paris when the bell rings. The second, the third and fourth passes by in the same way. It is 10 minutes before lunch break and there is a certain tension in the air as the home economics teacher drones on about the mechanisms of a pulley.

The students are fidgeting in their seats as they watch the second hand slowly complete one revolution.

To Takeru, it was as if the time would never stop flowing.

The bell rings like a lingering fire alarm.

The class breaks out in chattering noises as the class president –it was the Yagami girl- stands up and bows.

The other students follow a moment after.

Then the most impatient of the lot are jumping over the desks to get out of the classroom.

Takeru isn't hungry.

Not really.

But he knows that the school lunch here is expensive and that he is charged on a monthly basis, not daily like back in France.

He lets out a sigh.

Hikari mistakes it for something else entirely.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Yagami asks. The 'obnoxious boy', as he dubbed earlier, is behind her glaring daggers at him. Takeru shakes his head in a silent 'no' and she smiles kindly at him. "Would you like to eat with us?"

He agrees because what else could he do?

He was new; he didn't want to be rude. He only has six months left in Japan but he feels that it would be nicer if he left his birth country without being hated by anyone.

Judging from the inflated cheeks of the brunette behind Yagami, his resolution was about as good as broken.

**-x-**

The lunch leaves much to be desired; a scoop of rice, a spoon full of vegetables, a block of dried fish, and a bowl of cold miso soup.

It's a good thing he's not hungry.

He picks at his fish and chases the half-frozen peas around his food tray.

Again he's overwhelmed by questions coming from all sides.

Yagami tries to help but there was only so much one can do when one is also asking the questions.

Another group joins them.

Takeru senses that this group is wild, wild compared to Yagami's calm aura and Daisuke's –Hikari introduced him earlier- impatient one. Even Motomiya Daisuke looks irate at the group's entrance.

The hostility multiplies when one of the guys sit besides Yagami and smiles suavely at her, easily reducing her into a blushing child. One of the girls sits between them both.

He dislikes her immediately.

Her eyes are like slits of a fox mask, her nose is turned upwards making her look like a stuck-up pug puppy, and something about her mouth –like a gash across the lower half of the face- bothers him for reasons he cannot explain.

She grins slyly,

"Hi, I'm Ishitama Hitomi. You're Ishida Takeru right? Hear you've lived in Paris..."

His stomach is uneasy again.

He piles his food into the untouched soup bowl.

She watches all this with glittering eyes, her face mirthful as he finishes.

"What was it like there?"

He tries to pretend that he doesn't understand.

"Do you have a girl friend?"

Yagami frowns as she reluctantly pries her eyes from the tall boy sitting beside her.

Daisuke is seething, shooting dagger like glares at the taller boy's head. It's a wonder the chopsticks haven't broken under his grip.

Takeru is relieved when they all get up to return the trays.

The new group looks disappointed.

"I don't like them." Daisuke hisses sideways.

Takeru can't help but agree. There is something dangerous about them he cannot discern. He wishes that he had never met them.

"Sorry Ishida-kun." Yagami smiles apologetically, "My club has a meeting today so I can't really show you around. I'm sure Daisuke-kun can help you though." The auburn eyed brunette glares, they didn't really think so. "Well see you later Daisuke-kun, Ishida-kun."

She leaves them there standing.

Takeru looks inquiringly at Daisuke.

The brunette bites back,

"What are you looking at _blondie_?"

* * *

-

-

* * *

**A.C.:** Don't you just love foreigners -coughs- 

Daisuke's so hostile :3

-

**Restless Brook**- I really wasn't expecting reviews for this so -hearts- for being the first reviewer x3 I find that this style is somewhat easier to use, I think it has to do with less detail hmm...


	3. Ch3: The Unlikeliest

**A.C.:** Midterms... and I'm still writing, what's up with that -o-

I don't really like this chapter. I think it's because it doesn't really go anywhere hmm.

I shall apologize in advance for its generic boring-nesss xp

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Digimon

* * *

**-**

** - **

* * *

The churning water creates wave like patterns on the silver sand. 

He sees them but they don't see him.

A stray Scubamon comes by asking if he needs anything.

He shows his teeth and the scuba-diving Digimon scurries away.

He lets out a quiet laughter and continues his watch.

**-x-**

In the end Daisuke gave him the unnecessarily extensive tour of the sanitary facilities.

Or as most people called it, _'the ruins of what used to be the bathroom'._

If there was any sentient thought left other than wanting to claw his eyes out afterwards, it would have been that he now knew which stalls were never fixed.

Takeru flips through his Japanese text book.

A poem there, a short story, an excerpt from a famous novel...

News traveled quickly it seemed, there were people crowding around the doors to see the newest additions to their school.

He looks away from the door when he spots a pair of familiar winking eyes.

There are giggles –mainly from girls- and whispered passed all around when the sun hits his hair at the right angle making it glow like a flare.

He ducks blushing.

He is glad that Yukimura is dozing in his seat next to him. The boy is shorter but built thicker. Takeru finds that if he leans slightly over his desk, he can keep out of others' sight.

He lets out a relieved sigh when the bell rings.

**-x-**

_He breathes slowly in and out._

_He knows that Gennai's underwater home can't be far now._

_But he's tired, his bare thighs covered in minute scratches and caked with mud._

_Patamon wasn't fairing very well either._

_The rookie was on the boy's lap half-asleep and half-alert for possible dangers heading there way. But there was none –at least none that he could detect- so the winged Digimon lets out a sigh and digs snuggles deeper against the boy's stomach._

"_How far now Patamon?"_

"_Mmm not far now..."_

_Patamon twitches his ear._

_It felt as if a fly was sitting on it._

"_How far is that?"_

_But Patamon does not answer, just content to be by his chosen's side till the ends of time._

_None of them notice the glassy blue eyes peering through the dark._

**-x-**

The last bell rings and everyone lets out a relieved moan or two.

Yukimura is eagerly stuffing his books in his backpack. Yagami was neatly putting away her notes into her file. Up in the front, Motomiya was arm-wrestling with his neighbors as they all waited for their dismissal.

Their teacher comes in, eyes flashing as she slams her books down on the platform in the front of the class room.

She takes a deep breath and breathes out.

There is silence.

Sato Naoko waves her hand dismissively as she rearranges her pile of books.

Yagami, seemingly used to this stands up from her seat.

"Kiwotsuke," she looks around expectantly, she faces forward and bows. "Re-."

The rest follow.

"Arigatou Gozaimas."

**-x-**

Once Takeru finishes packing, he notices that a handful of people –including Hikari and Daisuke- stay behind.

They were going up and down the alleys between the desks and sweeping like mad. A girl came in, dragging three mops behind her. Two other students take mops from her and they begin mopping the floor.

A squinty-eyed by protests saying that they hadn't finished sweeping,

Takeru asks Daisuke –who happened to be nearby- why he is cleaning.

The brunette promptly replies with a pouty glare.

"What's it to you?"

"Daisuke be nice."

Hikari admonishes. She smiles sunnily at him.

He thinks she looks prettier like that.

"We take turns cleaning up the classroom after school." She explains as they begin to sweep up the dust and candy wrappers. "You don't need to worry about it. You're not on the roster."

"Neither are you," Daisuke says longingly, "Hikari-chan is sooo nice staying behind to help us."

"Oh... we used to have a janitor to clean for us..."

"Wow, you guys were really lucky." Hikari giggles, "It must be hard trying to adjust here."

"Hikari-chan is so kind for taking notice of a guy like him..."

"Uhh..." Takeru mutters, noticing the boy's obvious infatuation. "I think I better get home now."

Hikari nods,

"See you tomorrow Ishida-kun."

**-x-**

In hindsight, he realized he should have just run.

Ishimata Hitomi tucks back a stray lock of hair neatly as her friends surround him with adoring eyes.

He recognizes a few by their faces. Theirs are the kind that makes him cringe and turn away.

Some of the boys are hanging around behind her looking bored.

"Arisu was wondering..." a daintier version of Hitomi comes up to him looking breathless, "Could Takeru-kun be Arisu's boyfriend?"

Though having been raised in France most of his life, he did have some ideals he abided to and knew that it was just not right for this Arisu girl to be calling him by his first name.

Takeru backs away.

Arisu presses herself forward, her dark brown eyes seeming to glow.

He remembers waist length gold hair and pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry... I already have a girlfriend?"

He just hopes that she won't kill him for it.

The girls look disappointed.

Arisu looks crestfallen.

Hitomi looks irate.

Encouraged he walks forward and safely passes them.

"Wait a minute."

Another girl grabs his arm.

He remembers her as the long-haired girl who was given detention by their science teacher.

He has no idea how she got out.

"If you already have a girlfriend what's her name?"

"It's... Catharine."

The rest give out a coo of wonder. The boys look in interest.

"Is she pretty? Does she have blonde hair like you? Is she fat? Is she tall?"

"Umm look, my dad's probably expecting me. Bye!"

He really doesn't like that group.

**-x-**

He blinks.

"This area already has a black spire on it and now you're telling me you want me to go and destroy it...?"

The dark haired teen crosses his legs playfully as he plays with the various screens.

There is a room featuring two Otamamon flailing against each other. A room showing captive Digimon stuck in stifling conditions with only a minimal space allowed for them to survive.

The blonde looks away in distaste.

"Now, now dear _knight_. I just want to see what you and your partner can do... that's all."

'Try spending more time with Wormmon.'

The blonde bites his tongue.

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes, there's some trash in sector **F**-1. Go take care of him won't you?"

The blonde looks down upon his hand.

It's covered with leather and black thread, hiding from the world what they really looked like beneath.

He clenches his hands.

He has the power to do something, _anything_, to save Digimon from their untimely fates. But what does he do instead?

He speeds up the process.

He stifles a laugh.

"Of course."

**-x-**

"Yeah mom, first day. It was fine, but kids here are really weird... oh really? Tell her I said 'hi' back. No, he's not here. He said he had something to do... MOM...! No! No... Yes really. Oh the soup's done, call you later, dad's going to freak after seeing this month's phone bill. Uh-huh, we should try that. Oh that must be Yama, bye mom love you too."

* * *

**-**

** - **

* * *

**A.C.:** 'Kiwotsuke' means 'look out' or 'be careful' but it can also be used to call to attention in class. I think 're-' is to bow... I'm not quite sure. 'Re-' is actually spelt 'rei' in romanji but you don't actually pronounce the 'i' part at the end so I used a hyphen instead. 

Arigatou gozaimas (there's supposed to be a 'u' at the end of gozaimas but again you don't pronounce it so I took it out) is what the students say in appreciation for teacher's efforts for teaching them. It's kinda like a respectful 'good bye'

Bleh, if any of the stuff I just wrote was totally off the mark... please leave me a review telling me what went wrong.

-

**Restless Brook-** Thanks. I think Takeru will need some serious counseling after I finish this fic though ㅆ;;

**BenignUser-** thanks for the review x3


	4. Ch4: The Saddest

**A.C.:** Midterms are over whoo!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Digimon

* * *

-

-

* * *

The waters whisper against his skin promising things great and old but above all acceptance for who he is. 

He travels through the waters never getting anywhere, seeing beneath the beneath without realizing what he is looking at. He wonders if time flows in this place for nothing had changed since he came and went and come back again. He feels the gold sand beneath his talons, sees the black grains and the pale gray sky that looks like a mirror at the right angle.

There is a tower there he hasn't seen before, a tower that proclaims the powers of a self-made emperor of the digital realm.

No one really cares; it does not affect them in any way or shape.

They see the efforts of a fool trying to claim what he cannot.

For there is only one master of the Dark Ocean and he shall not be a mere human...

The digi-core upon his brow pulses a bloody red.

He grins briefly before slinking away into the deep waters once more.

**-x-**

Taichi drinks his third cup of coke.

Jyou yawns and covers it up with a hand.

Koushiro was fiddling with his laptop.

"Sorry I'm late!!"

Sora pushes Tai over and slumps down on her seat panting. She pulls her sports bag onto her lap and orders a drink.

Tai cannot take it any longer.

"Alright Koushiro you called us all out here, what's going on?!"

"Taichi, sit down!" Jyou hisses, tugging on the goggle-head's sleeve.

Everyone in the café turns to look at them.

Taichi sits down blushing at a particularly hard glare from the shop's owner.

"Well I see our fearless leader hasn't changed a bit."

A familiar blonde saunters up to the group.

Koushiro looks up and grins.

"Yamato?!"

"Oh my gosh it is really you!"

"Waitaminute, who's Yamato?"

Everyone face-faults.

The blonde takes off his shades.

Tai's eyes bulge.

"Holy... Matt?!"

Tai's cup goes flying into the air as Taichi launches himself into a tackle-hug.

"Hey watch the hair!"

"You're back! When the hell did you get back?!"

A shadow looms over them.

The brunette junior notices the still silence.

The shopkeeper is tapping his feet against the coke riddled floor.

"Ahem."

**-x-**

_They couldn't act until they knew what they were doing. _

_They had no idea what they were doing. _

_There assailant was an old Lynxmon, blind and arthritic with advanced age. His fur was of faded saffron, his violet stripes a drab gray. A mark of courage was stamped on his hindquarters but really, what was so courageous about attacking the innocent?_

_The chosen scrambled to his knees, his squalling partner tucked firmly in his arms. _

_His hat flew off his head and the attacking Digimon played with it for a while, biting at the warm scent of the boy lingering upon the green cloth before tossing it away._

_The blonde lets out a scream when their attacker pins him by his legs._

_The exposed skin is immediately burnt. _

_It peels off to reveal raw nerves and pink flesh. It looks and smells like cooked meat._

_Patamon struggles out from beneath the boy and launches his assault. _

_The Lynxmon swats him away easily and pins him to the ground with one enormous paw. The orange-red flame drips onto the goldenrod fur and burns it into deep brown. The blonde watches in horror, helpless under the feral Digmon's blind gaze._

'_Lethimgolethimgolethimgo!!!'_

_The Lynxmon throws Patamon in the air, mouth agape to receive him when the forces of gravity called back to the young rookie. _

_The frantically boy throws the digi-egg at the Lynxmon's face._

_The golden not-egg disappears into the red-lined throat along with Patamon._

_Feathers he thinks, _

_Piles and piles of rainbow feathers floating in the air._

_Ripples of silver fill his vision._

_And a pair of sea-colored eyes too large and innocent looking to be his own stormy blue._

_It might have just been Gennai._

_He really doesn't remember a thing after that._

**-x-**

"He's sick. He's been like that ever since we got back. It's like the time you told me about your little sister Tai. I don't know what happened then and now. Something went wrong, I don't want to say it but something really went wrong. It's like he's not all there you know? I can help but feel... what if we left something important behind back there?"

**-x-**

"The digi-port is open."

**-x-**

He leans against the rim of the toilet. His breath comes out in short bursts of nothings as he hiccups and bows over the toilet bowl once more.

In a rush of stinging acid, his uneaten lunch floats on top of the water in the toilet.

Takeru shakily flushes the toilet.

He sees himself in the mirror, wide-eyed and pinched looking.

The skin is stretched too tightly over his face.

He can no longer tell who he is supposed to be.

He opens the bathroom door a little and immediately closes it when the warm scent of soup and reheated meat floats in.

His hair sticks to his neck as he throws up again.

He wipes his lips and rests his head against the seat.

He imagines, as the water flushes down, a familiar face and gray waves.

He realizes he can't do a thing about it.

**-x-**

"Had a nice day boys?"

"It was ok." Yamato shrugs nonchalantly.

Takeru wishes he could be like that.

So graceful looking without a hint of effort on the other's part,

He could have watched Yamato forever.

"What about you Teeks? How was your first day of school?"

"Oh it was ok." Takeru frowns debating whether or not to talk more.

Yamato catches the look.

"And...?"

Takeru shrugs helplessly

How can you explain things that are wrong when there were no ways to fix them?

He would keep silent... for now.

"The food was disgusting."

Yamato laughs.

**-x-**

He can lie that he hadn't expected it

He can like that he doesn't notice the others grow distant around him

He can lie about the malicious smile a girl gives him before pushing him against the door

But he looks sad, feels sad, and can't lie about it when his brother asks.

Yamato looks sad and rubs circles into his back.

They both feel sad now.

It's a sad story.

* * *

-

-

* * *

**A.C.:** well I feel sad now... -sneeze- 

Uhh, where _does_ Lynxmon's crest of courage go?

-

**SilverWhiteDragon**- I feel sad that Hitsugaya no longer appears in the manga chapters -weeps- there's no point in watching bleach if there's not Hitsugaya :(

Heh, thanks for the revies xd


End file.
